User blog:Bendos the Silent/Xian Infiltration ep. 8: Wormhole Tracking
Last time, Bendo and Phos were visited by a mysterious girl who told them that they must find the Hearts. Before long, she left. Now, Bendo turns his attention to finding Space Typhoon, the only black hole that could have swallowed the Hearts... Bah, Space Typhoon, where are you? Phos: Dunno. A black hole is hard to find, even with OUR tech. Yeah. And Space Typhoon is the trickiest. Phos: What do we do? Continuing our search. Not much else we can do. Phos: *Sigh* I'm going to go train. (Floats out of the room) (Looks out of the "window") Nothing but asteroids... (In the training arena...) Phos: (Pummeling drones) Jeez, no challengers?! Con: I'm good. Claw: Later. (Back on the bridge...) Wait a minute... *squints* (A huge shadow covers the ship) What the... (An eye is seen through the "window") Looks like... Eaglator. Figures. Well, someone? Anyone? Ripper: Sounds great. Razen: Lemme at him! Let's go! (Jumps out of the ship, with Razen and Ripper in hand) Zarin: Well well, you showed your face. Oh shut up, and brawl. Bakugan brawl! Rise Darkus Bolcanon! Ripper: (Roars) Razen: What about me? Next round, unless there is trouble. Zarin: Ability activate! Typhoon Fist! Eaglator: (Punches Razen, sending him flying into an asteroid) A Bolcanon? Where's your little hydra? somewhere. Bakugan brawl! Go Darkus Razenoid! Eaglator: WHAT?! Razen: (Slashes Eaglator, and throws him into an asteroid) Just shut up, please. Zarin: Didn't see that coming... not. Farinx! NOW! What?! Farinx: (From somewhere in the shadows) Ability activate! Mirage Cascade! Razen: (Flooded from a sudden stream of water) Farinx: (Jumps into view) You sure fell for THAT one. Fool. Razen: That hurt. But I'm not done yet. Let's try this. (Summons Axellor, and launches it) Ripper: (Jumps into it) EAT THIS, SWINE! (Axellor's claws attack Narbola and Eaglator) (They both dodge) Wow. Quite fast. Farinx: Ability activate! Aquos Hacker Claw! Narbola: (Shreds Axellor's treads) Ripper: This is gonna hurt. (Hits the ground, and is knocked out) (Life Gauge: 80%) Not good. Razen, Ability activate! Core Laser! Razen: (Firing blasts) This is for my buddy! Eaglator: (Flies out of the way, and punches Razen with Typhoon Fist) Razen: Oh... god... (Knocked out) (Life Gauge: 50%) Snap. Farinx: Give it up now, while you still can. Zarin: It's pointless to not. You'll see. (Rolls back sleeve, revealing a gauntlet-shaped device) Zarin: And that would be... ? Your demise. (Types a few buttons) "Gauntlet": Ready to fuse. Farinx: FUSE?! That's right. Gate Card set! (Gate Card expands on field) (Sets Razen and Ripper on the device, and their ball forms are atomized) Zarin: He's more of a fool than I thought. Killing his own Bakugan. Not. You'll see... like... NOW. (A ball appears) Bakugan brawl! Rise Darkus Razen Ripper! (A Bakugan with a Razenoid's body, and Bolcanon's claws and head appears) Zarin: What the?! Farinx: Who cares! Bakugan brawl! Go Aquos Narbola! Zarin: Bakugan brawl! Go Ventus Eaglator! Eaglator: Just one more time, and we're done with these fools. Ability activate! Consuming Gautma! RR: (Claws grow larger, and chest begins to illuminate) Narbola: Can't... see... Eaglator: Me neither... RR: Good night, suckers. (Slashes them both, and they're both knocked out) (Both of their Life Gauges drop to 0%) Zarin: In one blow... we lost... incredible. Farinx: You got lucky. We'll be back. (Both warp away) The fusion is a success. (RR splits into two again, and they turn to ball form) Razen: Whoa, that is tiring. Ripper: Yeah, I need a rest. (Closes) I don't think we'll be brawling as much when we find Space Typhoon. The end. Bendo||Master of hydras. 20:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts